clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom Magic
Mushroom Magic is an anniversary quest zone of the missions map (upper left corner). It can be entered at any time but Magical Mushrooms are required to fight the first node. "A fairy princess has something for you..." Enemies Encounters * 1. Off to See the Wizard 1 * 2. Off to See the Wizard 2 * 3. Off to See the Wizard 3 * 4. Off to See the Wizard 4 * 5. Inside You all Along Walkthrough Normal Encounters Boss Encounters Optional Boss Encounters Final Boss Fight through Node 1, walk past Nodes 2 and 3, defeat The Master at Node 4 to unlock The Master (Brawl Boss). Defeat The Wizard at Node 5 to clear the zone. (Old map) Notable Loot Crafting *'Common Craft:' Party Streamers (Party Hat) Boss Card Reward *Bernard's Beard-Mice (The Wizard) Transcript Flying o'er this land I saw such a sight, That bade me stop and laugh in delight! There down below was a small adventuring camp, Warm fire and bedrolls as of those who do tramp, Across the kingdom, battling their foes, Slaughtering monsters under their blows, And mayhap pillaging dungeons of glittering loot, Not caring how it got there, thinking that moot. I'd seen many such things with my sparkling glance, I would have flown onward, not stopping my dance, But then I did glimpse him down in the place, Bring an end to my flight and a smile to my face. Word had come to the fey-folk on gossamer wing, Carrying the story which the fates themselves sing, The story of he from lineage noble and grand, Who walks now the paths of this ancestral land. It was the Kasan, blue drake shield nearby, Sitting at the fire, its glow in his eye. A stew was cooking over the flame, Destined the hero's hunger to tame. Ah, forgive me, dear listener, I know I did fail, To introduce the one who now tells you this tale. My name is Lilana, princess of the fey, A capering fairy of whom humans say, "She's a mischievous menace, a fluttering witch! Why, she threw all my wife's dresses into a ditch!" And yes, I confess, you won't hear a lie, I toy with humans and oft make them cry. But on this occasion that was far from my mind, I thought not of mischief and the tricks of my kind. To the Kasan my feelings were ever so sweet, For his ancestor had given my one a seat, At the court of the fairies, the heart of the fey, Where many a year Prince Obyron held sway, Until the drake-rider raised vengeful blade, For wicked Obyron had murdered a maid, A human girl, lured to him with his lies, So he could slay her and rip out her eyes. The bold hero killed him, cut him in half, And with Obyron dead, his cousin did laugh, Knowing his place would now fall to her, A far better ruler than the murderous cur. Thus I was merry, and thanked the divine, Glad of the bloodline which so aided mine. "What can I do, what gift might I bestow, A token of gratitude, something to show, That my family remembers, will never forget, The deeds of the past, the death of that twit?" I asked myself this and pondered so long, Watching the Kasan and humming a song. He seemed weary, burdened by life, Tired from fighting, an existence of strife. And then inspiration struck, I thought of a way, Something to rest him for the coming day, To grant him a night filled with glorious rest, And much more besides, that isn't the best... In my pouch were mushrooms, magical things, Gathered that hour, the kind pleasure brings, At the feast of my court, the great fairy dance, Where we scatter out senses, then wildly prance. "The Kasan's need is greater," I said, "And so it's my duty his troubles to rid." I wiggled my nose and magic did rise, A noise near camp, drawing his eyes. So he didn't see me when down I flew, Dropping those mushrooms into the stew. I flashed off unseen, leaving my gift, A little thing, this troubles to shift. Well would he sleep with those inside, But more than that, dreams would abide: Wonderful sights for the brave hero to see, Turning his slumber into grand fantasy! Category:Zones Category:Mushroom Magic